


足矣

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: TVB - Fandom, 反黑路人甲, 反黑路人甲 | Al Cappuccino (TV)
Genre: M/M, 強強, 相愛相救
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 【反黑路人甲】龍秋龍或許他們兩人均會死得轟轟烈烈。畢竟身在黑幫的人從不妄想自己能夠得以善終。可他們在人世曾經互相守護。背貼背、槍管一致對外。刺鼻的火藥在指尖沖刷，背靠的是對方永不背棄的溫度。——僅此足矣。
Relationships: 蔣世龍/陸秋, 龍秋龍
Kudos: 6





	足矣

**Author's Note:**

> 蔣世龍強化有（？）反正他不是弱雞（or假裝自己不是弱雞）
> 
> 隨意敲的禮物小段子，請簽收
> 
> 強x強、相愛相救、超級清水

理想對象的類型什麼的，從來並非在於陸秋會思考的範圍之內。

這句話建基於他本人會思考這個前設上。

畢竟是個動拳頭多於動腦筋的粗人，陸秋平心而論並不太喜歡思考。比起左思右想，他更喜歡一個揮拳把敵人擊倒在地。

在看見蔣世龍和高彬兩人「交往」之後，陸秋的心頭突然浮起了疑惑。

在黑道世家成長的他一直遭人灌輸成功的黑幫男人身邊必定美女如雲。在看見蔣世龍身邊的幾個女人之際，他本來也是如此看待蔣世龍這個人的，直到高彬的出現突然打破了他對這個世界既定性向必定是異性戀的認知。他心裏相信，異性必定與異性交往，他從來沒有想過別的可能性。

在蔣世龍晚上偷偷私會高彬的同時，坐在車裏的陸秋心底裏突然有個思緒在蠢蠢欲動緩緩萌芽。

沒有女人能夠吸引他。陸秋一直順理成章認為這只是他本人不對戀愛感興趣而致。當其他的兄弟在煙花之地左擁右抱、享受女人溫柔耳語的時候，他只想默默在拳館練拳。

或許他會直接和武術結婚，他想。

他就這樣默默地坐在車上看著蔣世龍離開高彬的居住的大廈回到車上，拍了拍他的肩喚他開車。那五指觸及自己的肩膀之際，陸秋突然感到一陣麻酥的電流流經他的全身。

他嚇了一跳，卻努力調整自己的表情不讓蔣世龍發現，然後發車。

  
  
  
  
  
  


再次好好正視並確認自己的心意要數好一段時間後。

——在他意識到自己沒有癱瘓之後、在蔣世龍被鋼砲追殺之前。

看見鋼砲的槍管瞄準蔣世龍之時，陸秋在千鈞一髮之際一個閃身擋在社團主事人之前，然後一陣撕裂的痛楚在他的後背蔓延。映入眼簾的是蔣世龍驚恐的表情，然後便是全然的黑暗。

到他醒來之後，他被告知自己癱瘓了。

接著發生的事情像龍捲風般迅速。他所認知的蔣世龍像是變了一個人，從溫文的謙謙君子急速蛻變成真正的黑幫主事人，就連高彬也淪為他洩憤虐待的對象。

陸秋在聽到消息的時候目定口呆。本來蔣世龍對高彬的粗暴態度讓他也害怕自己也會遭殃，可坐在病榻前的蔣世龍溫柔如昔。

蔣世龍說了什麼話，他記得不太清楚，只好像記得眼前他拼命要守護的那人承諾要為他報仇芸芸。

_ 世間他人不再重要，你的安危至上。 _

一個一直保護別人的金牌打手，不求回報只求守護，首次被人護在身後。他看著對方的眸，突然一個想法竄入腦海。

這種感覺，不錯。

  
  
  
  
  


他希望兩人的關係能繼續這樣下去，或許直到他長埋黃土之下為止。

或許他們兩人均會死得轟轟烈烈。畢竟身在黑幫的人從不妄想自己能夠得以善終。

可他們在人世曾經互相守護。

背貼背、槍管一致對外。

刺鼻的火藥在指尖沖刷，背靠的是對方永不背棄的溫度。

僅此足矣。


End file.
